


dinamika

by anasire (halcyoneous)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Comedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyoneous/pseuds/anasire
Summary: sebuah tajuk tentang cho seungyoun yang sedang merisaukan tulisan terbarunya dan direktur utama kim wooseok yang perlu menjaga wibawa (terutama) karenanya.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 10





	dinamika

**Author's Note:**

> awalnya ditulis untuk ficfest merubahkucing, dengan sedikit perubahan. submission yang belum dipublish tapi dibuang sayang. nomor prompt ada di akhir cerita.
> 
> penulis sudah lama tidak menulis dengan bahasa indonesia, jadi harap maklum sebelumnya.

“Eh, tadi katanya Jamie mau cerita? Ada apa, memangnya?”

Dari balik _laptop_ -nya, Seungyoun bertanya. Mengintip rekan-rekannya yang sedang berbincang seru di meja seberang, tanpa sedetikpun meninggalkan draf artikel terbaru yang sedang berusaha ia ketik untuk dipublikasikan di portal milik perusahaan mereka. 

Mendengarkan segala sesuatu yang dilontarkan di tengah pekerjaan (atau di tengah ketiadaan pekerjaan, untuk anggota tim _public relations_ seperti Jimin—alias Jamie—dan Hyunggu yang baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah kampanye penting hari ini) sudah menjadi kebiasaan bersama penghuni ruangan departemen _marketing._ Sehingga, mau tak mau, Seungyoun dengan kecenderungannya memerhatikan kawan-kawannya tak akan bisa melewatkan. Tetapi, di sisi lain, ia sebagai seorang _content writer_ harus mengejar tenggat waktu yang sudah ditentukan untuknya.

Topiknya sebenarnya ringan: hanya gosip kantor.

"Kemarin aku lihat Yuvin. Iya, Song Yuvin anak _finance._ Waktu aku baru mau nyapa, ternyata ia berdua sama mantannya…" celoteh Jamie dengan penuh semangat.

Belum selesai perempuan itu berbicara, Hyunggu sudah menyambar, "Mantannya yang mana? Si Sohee yang dulu sempat di sini juga bukan?"

“Iya, yang itu. Katanya, kan. memang Soheenya berkunjung ke sini. sekalian main sama anak-anak operasional.”

“Aku lihat _update_ mereka, kok,” Seungyoun menimpali kedua teman dekatnya itu dengan kalem, seakan pernyataannya itu tidak akan menumbuhkan pertanyaan di kepala orang-orang. Toh ia juga sekadar memberitahu sesuatu yang ia ingat selewat, tidak ada niat lain tersemat.

“Siapa? Yuvin?” Hyunggu beserta beberapa pegawai lain langsung berseru heboh, berspekulasi sendiri.

“Bukan, lah. Minji _,_ ” menyebut-nyebut manajer tim yang pernah membawahi gadis yang mereka perbincangkan, Seungyoun meluruskan, “Yang _melepas kangen,"_ merujuk pada _caption-_ nya.

“Oh, yang itu. Kukira ada tanda-tanda mereka balikan.”

“Sayang sekali, padahal waktu itu sebelum putus kabarnya mau melamar, kan…”

Rasanya Seungyoun ingin tertawa, ini semua terlalu ironis untuk dianggap kebetulan belaka. Artikel yang sedang ia kejar di tengah perbincangan ini seharusnya membahas tuntas dinamika pacaran dan pernikahan sekantor, terutama di lingkungan _start-up_ teknologi seperti tempatnya bekerja sekarang ini.

Salahkan Jeon Woong, rekannya yang menjabat sebagai _team lead_ untuk urusan konten, yang mendadak mengajukan ide gila ini pada timnya. Ide untuk membuat tulisan-tulisan berdasarkan pengamatan terhadap kejadian yang sering terjadi di masyarakat dan pengalaman dari sesama karyawan; setidaknya begitu alasan yang ia berikan.

Salahkan juga dirinya sendiri di minggu lalu yang menganggap ide ini menantang dan mengiyakan tanpa pikir panjang. Yang ada di pikirannya cuma kalau kalangan muda seperti mereka butuh bahasan yang rileks sekaligus _relatable_ di tengah pembicaraan serius soal industri yang jadi andalan utama halaman mereka. Sudah waktunya ada yang menulis yang seperti ini jika mereka ingin menarik lebih banyak pembaca.

Meskipun tantangannya sama sekali bukan soal ketidaktahuannya. Seungyoun sendiri malah _awalnya_ yakin ia dapat memahami persoalan ini lebih dari Woong, _content writer_ lain, anak-anak PR di seberang sana; atau satu ruang Marketing, malah. (Dan ini bukan karena percintaan jadi salah satu bahan pergunjingan utama mereka saat penat, sumpah.)

Ada yang lebih sulit dari riset dan mencari narasumber yang mau bercerita—

“Kalian pernah terpikir, nggak sih, kapan bos-bos besar kita nikah?” kali ini Byungchan, _social media admin_ , yang memecah keheningan, “Selain Youngmin, sih. Soalnya sudah.”

“Irene tahun depan. Februari, dengar dari anak HR,” Jamie mengucapkannya seperti membeberkan fakta saat ia sedang promosi; gadis itu sepertinya hafal mati informasi ini.

“Oh iya. Kabarnya sudah tersebar dari kapan tahu. Kenapa aku lupa, ya.”

Hangyul, rekan sesama _content writer_ Seungyoun yang duduk tepat di depan mejanya, tiba-tiba nimbrung. Membawa perbincangan baru yang sama sekali tidak diduga, “Kalau Direktur Utama Kim, menurutmu kapan?” 

—yaitu berusaha profesional dan tidak mencampurkan urusan pekerjaan dengan yang pribadi.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana perjuangan Seungyoun menghindar dari mengeja nama lengkap seseorang dengan tuts-tuts _keyboard_ , dari mengisahkan dirinya sendiri dalam tulisan. Tidak, ia tidak boleh melakukannya, tidak ketika ia masih terpaku pada kolom isian pos baru dengan sesuatu yang masih kasar sekali untuk ukuran karya yang harus naik besok.

“Masih lama, kali, ya.” Tetap saja, pada akhirnya, Seungyoun ikut berkomentar. Walaupun semua kesannya seperti bercanda saja kalau datang darinya, “Dia, kan, seserius itu soal kerjaan.” Apalagi kalau ia berkata sambil memamerkan cengirannya, sambil minum segelas _bubble tea_ yang dipegangnya di sebelah tangan begitu. Sungguh sebuah hiburan bagi yang lainnya di tengah jam-jam rawan bosan.

Kali ini Hangyul yang merasa bak mendapat pencerahan, “Benar juga, Seungyoun. Orang seperti ia mana ada waktu untuk punya pacar. Tiap hari selalu datang paling pagi, pulang lumayan malam, mau ditemui pasti ada saja _meeting._ Giliran tidak ke kantor, mengisi acara ini-itu atau perjalanan bisnis sampai ke luar negeri.” 

Kan. Padahal semua orang juga akan berkata demikian tentang Direktur Utama Kim Wooseok, pendiri Tech Attention _—_ portal informasi berita dan acara seputar pekerja teknologi yang sedang melejit di Korea Selatan. Yang membangun perusahaan ini dari nol sejak jaman ia masih berstatus mahasiswa hingga berkembang pesat seperti sekarang. Yang masih sepantaran dengan rata-rata pegawainya, termasuk Seungyoun sendiri, namun selalu minta dirujuk dengan nama dan jabatan lengkap ketika semua pimpinan lain tidak masalah dipanggil hanya dengan nama kecil.

“Tapi aku nggak pernah lihat ia dekat-dekat perempuan manapun di luar urusan kantor, loh,” dari meja belakang, Donghan dari _sales_ menyahuti, “Seungyoun juga nggak pernah kan? Dari jaman masih kuliah bareng Pak Direktur?”

Seungyoun bergumam mengiyakan.

“Apa jangan-jangan ia itu…” seorang anak magang asal menyambar.

“Hus, nggak sopan kamu ngomong gitu soal Direktur—!” seru Seungyoun, mencoba membelokkan topik pembicaraan dari hal-hal tidak mengenakkan. Soal siapapun, sebenarnya, tetapi ia berusaha menekankan apa yang ada di depan mereka.

Dan, benar saja. seakan-akan terpanggil, sosok Direktur Kim berjalan tepat di depan tembok kaca ruangan departemen mereka; beriringan dengan seorang lelaki bertampang asing. Dari gerak-geriknya, kemungkinan ia sedang berusaha menjelaskan model bisnis mereka atau menunjukkan keadaan kerja, sekaligus melakukan patroli singkat dan terselubung.

Seluruh pegawai departemen _marketing_ kembali menghadap layar _laptop_ masing-masing. Seungyoun, yang tidak pernah benar-benar beranjak dari miliknya, merunduk sekilas memandang pakaian yang tidak lazim dikenakannya. Kemeja putih polos yang terakhir ia keluarkan di pesta ulang tahun perusahaan—pantas saja. Ini memang jadwalnya calon investor menyambangi kantor mereka.

Setidaknya, kalaupun teriakannya tidak sengaja tembus dan terdengar oleh sang Direktur Utama, ruangan ini sudah dirapikan pagi hari tadi. Harusnya mereka tidak kelihatan buruk-buruk amat.

* * *

“Selamat sore, Direktur Utama Kim!”

Direktur Utama Kim Wooseok, dua puluh sekian tahun. sedang bertekad mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya saat melihat Cho Seungyoun dari departemen _marketing._ Yang menyapanya sambil berjingkat-jingkat di koridor lantai dasar, sambil mengulas senyum kelewat sumringah untuk ukuran pegawai biasa yang bertemu pimpinan tertinggi di jam kerja.

Tanpa perlu menilik raut wajahnya pun, Wooseok tetap merasa sedikit gusar.

Padahal, seharusnya, siapapun yang sudah bekerja cukup lama di Tech Attention sudah khatam dengan kebiasaan pegawai yang satu ini. ia akan mengucapkan salam pada siapa saja yang berpapasan dengannya. Tidak pandang bulu, apakah itu resepsionis yang sedang melaksanakan tugas di _front desk,_ tamu undangan yang sedang menunggu, ataupun sesama kawan pekerjanya yang sedang entah melakukan apa. Mau pagi, siang, sore, malam pun tetap begitu lagaknya.

“Selamat sore, Seungyoun. Pekerjaan Anda sudah beres?” Wooseok balik menegurnya.

Bukan _"Apa kabar?”_ atau _"Bagaimana harimu?”_ yang butuh seorang bos tanyakan pada anak buahnya yang memilih keluyuran ketika yang lainnya duduk manis di meja masing-masing, berlari mengejar _meeting_ berikutnya, atau malah berkendara keluar kantor untuk mendatangi klien.

“Ini bagian dari pekerjaannya, Direktur,” Seungyoun berkilah, masih tampak secerah sebelumnya. “Mencari inspirasi,” sambil seakan berpura-pura melirik sekeliling—beberapa kelompok orang yang sedang melintas di kiri-kanan, beberapa lukisan abstrak yang menjadi penghias ruang depan.

Melihat ini, dahi Wooseok berkernyit, mulutnya hampir berdecih. ia tidak bisa tahan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, “Kau ini mau menulis apa sampai butuh inspirasi di luar ruanganmu segala?” Kali ini nada bicaranya mulai tinggi dan tajam, mengecam.

“Tentu saja saya sedang menulis artikel baru, Tuan Direktur yang terhormat,” ujar Seungyoun dengan penuh keyakinan, dengan tubuh yang berdiri tinggi dan tegap, hanya matanya saja yang sedikit menunduk untuk bertemu dengan mata Wooseok. Masih dengan sorotan yang tegas. mengesankan bahwa Seungyoun tidak berpikir dirinya habis melakukan apapun di luar kewajaran.

Yang tidak dapat dipungkiri adalah bagaimana Direktur Utama Kim Wooseok juga mengerti cara kerja siapapun yang sudah bekerja cukup lama di perusahaannya. Tidak sebegitunya terobsesi sampai menghafal setiap gerak-gerik mereka, atau memantau satu-persatu ruangan lewat kamera, tenang saja. Masih banyak urusan dan pertemuan yang perlu ia prioritaskan, lagi pula ia juga tidak ingin membuat orang tidak nyaman. Hanya saja, karena sudah sering bersinggungan, seharusnya perilaku beberapa orang sudah bisa diterka.

Cho Seungyoun, harus ia akui, adalah sebuah pengecualian.

Ia adalah seorang _content writer_ yang terbiasa menerbitkan berita serius yang berkaitan dengan perusahaan lain. Tentang bagaimana perkembangan pendanaan yang mereka dapatkan, apa strategi yang mereka jalankan, apa hal unik yang para penggiat teknologi sedang kembangkan di luar sana. Angka-angka statistik membuktikan bahwa tulisannya cukup menarik; beberapa tulisan yang dibuat pemuda itu berhasil menempati posisi tinggi pada daftar artikel terpopuler di situs Tech Attention.

Kesalahannya jelas tidak berada pada hasil karyanya. Kerjanya rapi dan teratur, tidak ada masalah berarti selama hampir tiga tahun berkontribusi dan hampir setahun bekerja _on-site._

Yang meresahkan adalah perilakunya hari ini; berdalih dengan inspirasi ketika kantor yang mereka tempati milik pribadi—hanya berbagi dengan beberapa cabang perusahaan korporat yang menumpang sewa.

Mana mungkin ada _insight_ terbaru tentang _startup_ kompetitor tercetak di muka rekan kerja mereka. Jika memang itu yang Seungyoun cari, lebih baik ia incar orang lain untuk jadi narasumber. Temui seseorang di kedai kopi, atau wawancarai lewat telepon atau chat atau apapun itu, daripada berkeliaran tidak jelas di depan Wooseok dan semua orang seperti ini.

“Oh, saya kira anda tiba-tiba mau menulis novel,” Wooseok menanggapi Seungyoun dengan sedikit sarkastis.

Kata kuncinya adalah _sedikit,_ karena jika semua terserah pada keinginannya, ia akan memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan menambahkan lebih banyak pertanyaan (misalnya saja, _“Tidak sekalian saja membuat sajak?”_ atau _“Lalu, kenapa saya tidak melihat ada komputer atau kertas dan pulpen di sini?”_ ) sebelum kemudian beranjak pergi. Itu jika saja ia tidak sadar situasi macam apa yang sedang mereka jalani.

Ia memang sudah lama mendengar bahwa ketua tim _content marketing_ yang menaungi Seungyoun akan memberikan tugas kepada bawahannya untuk bereksperimen. Untuk menulis dan membuat sesuatu dengan tema yang tidak biasa, sesuatu yang lebih segar dan santai untuk mengundang lebih banyak pengunjung, terutama mereka yang cenderung awam atau tidak acuh tak acuh pada tren perusahaan lain—

Dan Seungyoun masih saja tak ada gentarnya ketika ia menjawab, “Mungkin saya perlu mempertimbangkannya,” meski Wooseok sudah sedemikian rupa menegaskan rasa tidak sukanya lewat sikapnya. Tidak suka diajak bersenda gurau tidak pada tempatnya, tidak suka dibalas tanpa rasa hormat; terdengar sopan, tapi ia tetap merasa dipermainkan.

Namun, ketika Wooseok mulai mendongak sedikit untuk menatapnya sengit, cepat-cepat Seungyoun meralat, “Tentu saja itu akan saya lakukan nanti, setelah pekerjaan saya selesai.” Semacam sudah mencium tanda-tanda bahaya saja.

—tetapi Kim Wooseok tetaplah seorang direktur utama yang perlu menjaga martabatnya di depan seratusan (meski hanya ada kurang dari sepuluh orang di sekitar mereka sekarang) pegawai, dan Cho Seungyoun tetaplah seorang karyawan biasa yang perlu menyelesaikan tugasnya sendiri. Wooseok tidak seharusnya memberikan bantuan atau perhatian khusus kepada Seungyoun, tidak ketika ia lebih banyak mengawasi pegawai-pegawai lain dari jauh, dari laporan atasan-atasannya.

Dengan itu, Wooseok mengalihkan fokusnya pada jam digital yang terpampang di tembok belakang meja resepsionis.

Sekarang pukul empat lewat lima puluh petang. Masih ada sepuluh menit sebelum rapat selanjutnya dengan kepala bagian _engineering_ dan _product_ untuk membahas rilisnya versi baru _website_ mereka, namun sudah terpikir baginya untuk bergegas dan beranjak, berpamitan pada Seungyoun, “Baiklah jika begitu, saya duluan,” tanpa kembali melirik ke belakang.

Sudah cukup ia menambahkan, “Cho Seungyoun, kembali bekerja di ruangan, atau _one-on-one_ dengan saya besok?” sebagai sebuah peringatan. Karena, bukankah waktu yang ia habiskan sekarang, ketika mereka seharusnya masih efektif bekerja, sudah merupakan afeksi berlebih?

* * *

Pagi itu, Seungyoun datang ke ruangan departemen _marketing_ yang masih kosong melompong dengan segelas minuman dan sebuah tulisan yang ia kebut semalaman.

Pilihannya adalah es kopi susu untuk menghalau rasa kantuk. Karena siapa yang bisa tidur nyenyak bila dihadapkan dengan _deadline_ kurang dari dua puluh empat jam sekaligus ancaman dari direktur utama perusahaan?

Itupun awalnya sudah ingin menenggak _americano,_ sudah sampai membeli di kedai kopi dekat rumah. Kalau saja tidak ada pacarnya, yang merebut gelas itu darinya dan memohon, “Seungyoun, jangan minum ini, ya? Aku nggak mau lambung kamu kenapa-napa, apalagi kamu belum makan,” dengan tatapan paling memelas, seakan takut Seungyoun akan mati besok kalau masih berani mencicipi.

Padahal, sehabis itu, si pacar menghabiskan kopi hitam murni tanpa gula itu di depan matanya dengan tampang tak berdosa. Bahkan sebelum mereka berangkat bersama di waktu yang sungguh tidak manusiawi: jam tujuh pagi, jam-jam kantor baru mau dibuka, jam-jam belum ada orang selain satpam _shift_ malam yang sudah mau pulang.

(Sialnya, Seungyoun yakin pacarnya pasti sudah sarapan, tidak seperti dirinya.)

Omong-omong soal artikel pacaran sekantornya, Seungyoun berhasil mengembangkannya menjadi sebuah tulisan yang utuh. Hanya saja, ia masih memerlukan sedikit _review_ sebelum menerbitkannya. Sehingga, hal pertama yang ia lakukan saat membuka _laptop_ adalah membagikan dokumennya pada Woong dan Hangyul untuk dicek ulang; mengantisipasi kalau-kalau masih ada ketikan yang salah, informasi yang kurang akurat, atau kata-kata yang kurang cocok.

Setelah memastikan kedua orang itu sudah mendapat undangannya, barulah ia membuka _e-mail_ dan _chat,_ mengecek perkembangan terkini dari rekan-rekan kerja serta beberapa calon narasumber untuk proyek-berikutnya.

Belum ada apa-apa. Tidak mengherankan, berhubung jam kerja mereka cukup fleksibel dan anggota tim _marketing_ hampir tidak ada yang bisa dianggap _morning person._ Wajar saja kalau ia sampai terlonjak kaget dari tempat duduk ketika mendengar suara pintu ruangannya dibuka. Karena hanya ada sedikit kemungkinan untuk pergerakan pada jam segini: kalau tidak Direktur Utama Kim atau pesuruh yang mau membereskan ruangan, berarti hantu.

“Selamat pagi!” Tetapi yang muncul adalah Eunsang, pegawai magang tim _sales,_ yang asal menyapa sebelum menyadari tempat kerjanya sudah berpenghuni, “Loh, ada Kak Seungyoun?”

Seungyoun menarik napas, mencoba menenangkan diri sebelum menyahutinya balik, “Pagi, Eunsang. Udah dibilangin nggak usah panggil _Kak,_ nggak apa apa,” sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya, “Kamu kenapa datangnya pagi-pagi banget begini?”

“Ada _one-on-one_ sama Pak Direktur—”

“Hah? _One-on-one?_ Kamu nggak habis cari gara-gara sama direktur utama kita, kan, Eunsang?” Belum sempat Eunsang menjelaskan sepenuhnya, Seungyoun sudah memekik. Tanpa berpikir matang-matang sebelumnya. Tanpa berpikir bisa saja yang dibicarakan dengar dan datang kapan saja, seperti kejadian kemarin itu. Bukannya takut, hanya merasa tidak enak saja.

Segera ia melirik dinding kaca di depan ruangan mereka. _Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik._ Tidak ada keberadaan Direktur Utama Kim Wooseok; maka bisa disimpulkan kondisi saat ini aman.

“Nggg, nggak kok...” Tetap saja, entah karena tebakan Seungyoun atau tindakannya tadi, Eunsang jadi terlihat agak ragu-ragu.

Sebelum semua jadi lebih canggung, Seungyoun mencoba mencari tahu lebih dalam mengenai _one-on-one_ yang dibahas, “Lalu, gimana?”

“Anak magang _batch_ ini semuanya dipanggil, dikirim undangan lewat _e-mail._ Hyeongjun, Yunseong, Dongpyo kemarin-kemarin juga sudah. Kebetulan aku dapat giliran jam setengah sembilan pagi, jadi sekarang aku sudah datang.”

Setelah direka-reka ulang, penjelasan Eunsang mirip dengan bahasan Seungyoun di kantor minggu-minggu ini, di luar artikel-artikel yang perlu dikerjakannya dan perbincangan selingannya—termasuk nama teman-teman yang disebutkan Eunsang. Bisa-bisanya ia sampai lupa soal itu. Padahal ia juga yang disuruh oleh Yohan, kepala departemen _marketing_ , mengingatkan anak-anak magang di departemen mereka supaya mengecek jadwal program mereka dengan baik.

“Oh, itu, toh, yang kamu maksud. Iya, iya, sekarang ingat.”

“Maaf, kalau Seungyoun sendiri, kenapa pagi-pagi sudah ada di sini?” 

Giliran Eunsang yang penasaran dengannya sekarang. Ini gawat. Karena jawaban yang langsung terancang di benaknya adalah _"Karena pacarku kelewat ambisius, sampai menyuruh anak orang datang jam setengah sembilan pagi, Eunsang. Tapi ia kelewat manis juga, sih, sampai aku nggak tega menolak keinginannya."_

Tetapi, tentu saja, itu mustahil untuk terucap dengan gamblang. Karena hal yang akan terbongkar bisa jadi terlalu besar untuk ditanggung seorang.

Sehingga yang bisa ia katakan hanyalah, _"Deadline_ artikelku siang ini, aku masih mau _edit-edit_ lagi. Nanti jangan lupa baca, ya,” sambil tersenyum seakan-akan ia ini bintang iklan (meski, secara teknis, ia memang sedang iklan). Sambil kembali pada dokumen di _laptop_ -nya juga, agar semakin meyakinkan.

Untuk kali ini, Seungyoun bersyukur ia sedang sungguhan sibuk, sehingga ada alibi yang terdengar meyakinkan; setidaknya untuk tipikal pegawai yang harus berada di kantor seperti Eunsang. Padahal, mengetik artikel juga bisa dilakukan dari rumah, dari kasur sekalian kalau kau sedemikian malas untuk bergerak, selama ada izinnya. Kebetulan saja, memang tidak ada, karena Wooseok— _Direktur—_ di atas segalanya, termasuk di atas ketua tim dan departemen secara struktural. Bukan gombal.

“Oke, Seungyoun, nanti aku baca, kok! Semangat!” Eunsang berseru riang sebelum meninggalkan Seungyoun di ruangan. Mengejar waktu yang ternyata berlalu cukup cepat untuk mereka, mencari tempat yang sudah ditentukan untuk bertemu sang pimpinan.

“Semangat dan semoga beruntung juga, ya.”

Seungyoun berniat menyendiri dan kembali melirik pekerjaannya yang mungkin sudah mulai dibaca-baca kedua rekannya, tetapi ternyata hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Ini akibat tibanya seorang anak magang lain bernama Junho, yang berjalan santai ke dalam sebelum meletakkan tasnya di meja sebelahnya.

Dan, seperti biasa, Seungyoun lebih memprioritaskan berbasa-basi, “Eh, Junho. _One-on-one_ juga?”

“Seungyoun juga anak magang, ya, _one-on-one_ segala?” Tidak seperti kawannya yang tadi, Junho sudah tidak perlu diberitahu untuk tidak usah terlalu kaku pada para karyawan yang lebih senior.

“Ya bukan, lah. Cuma, tadi itu Eunsang sudah datang gara-gara _one-on-one_ sama Woo—” Seungyoun bicara sambil menyesap kopinya, sambil mengambil jeda untuk menyesali panggilan yang hampir terlepas dari mulutnya, “—Direktur. Kalau kamu?”

Semua orang bisa saja sudah tahu nama panjangnya, kebanyakan juga sudah tahu hubungannya sebagai mantan teman seangkatan (bukan pasangan, sekali lagi, bukan pasangan yang berkencan secara terang-terangan). Tetap saja, Cho Seungyoun dan Kim Wooseok tidak bisa setara selama mereka masih berada di Tech Attention. Jika itu menyangkut _dia,_ Seungyoun tidak bisa berbuat sesukanya sampai keluar dari gerbang utama.

“Bukan hari ini, nggak kebagian sepagi ini juga. Cuma kebetulan saja sedang kepagian. Kirain dipanggil juga.”

Dan sekarang Seungyoun menyesal sudah mengisengi Eunsang lebih dulu, karena Junho membalikkan perkataannya, mengingatkannya pada sumber deritanya. Ya, selain artikel yang perlu dibereskan, jadwal yang bisa dikirimkan kapan saja (dan dalam konteks apa saja) itu juga menimbulkan kekhawatiran sepanjang malam dan pagi.

Mudahnya begini: ia tidak tahu apakah yang akan mengajaknya bertemu nanti itu Direktur yang ingin memberinya rambu-rambu atau Wooseok yang sedang rindu. Habisnya, ia juga tidak habis berbuat apa-apa dan pergi ke mana-mana.

Sehingga Seungyoun hanya bisa tertawa; tidak bisa menjawab ya ataupun tidak.

* * *

Sembari berbincang dengan seorang staf magang _software engineer_ bernama Minhee, Wooseok tidak henti-hentinya berpikir bahwa seharusnya ia tidak jadi menolak semua tawaran yang mengharuskannya pergi keluar kantor dan mengalihkannya pada anggota dewan direksi yang lain.

Ia tidak dapat membayangkan betapa ia sudah merepotkan mereka dengan menjadikan mereka perwakilan di berbagai acara penting di berbagai tempat. Sampai-sampai ia menerbangkan Minsoo, wakilnya, ke Jepang untuk sebuah konferensi. Dan, diam-diam, ia pun menyesali melewatkan kesempatan itu sendiri.

Demi mendekatkan diri pada setiap lapisan masyarakat di kantor, demi menciptakan waktu yang berkualitas bahkan dengan anak-anak baru yang belum memiliki posisi tetap. Demi mencitrakan bahwa mereka adalah perusahaan yang ramah dan kekeluargaan, tidak membeda-bedakan tinggi-rendahnya jabatan, sebagaimana seharusnya _startup_ di mata kebanyakan orang. Jika tidak karena ini saran Irene agar orang-orang lebih nyaman berada di tempat kerja yang diciptakannya, mungkin Direktur Utama Kim Wooseok tidak akan pernah mau menjalani semua ini sendiri.

Paling tidak, sekarang sudah tepat pukul dua belas.

Saat yang tepat untuk mengucapkan, “Pertemuan kita sudahi dulu sampai di sini. Saya persilahkan untuk makan siang. Semoga lancar untuk dua bulan ke depan,” pada Minhee.

Untuk melepas mahasiswa universitas ternama tersebut untuk pergi istirahat pada waktunya, sekaligus meninggalkan sejenak tugas yang menyesakkan. Karena, siapa sangka, menghadapi bocah-bocah yang masih belia dengan sabar dan tenang akan lebih melelahkan daripada mempresentasikan produknya di depan para pemangku kepentingan yang punya wewenang menentukan kelangsungan bisnis dan kehidupannya.

Wooseok meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum meraih sebuah ponsel keluaran terbaru yang sengaja ia simpan di dalam laci selama pertemuan-pertemuan tadi pagi berlangsung. Yang berisi kontak dan segala urusan pribadi, bukan yang ia gunakan untuk komunikasi dalam urusan bisnis. Karena semua percakapan serta pesan yang perlu disampaikan kepada Kim Wooseok, Direktur Utama Tech Attention, seharusnya bisa ia lirik lewat _laptop_ yang masih menyala.

Segera setelah Wooseok membuka kuncinya, sebuah pesan dari _Seungyounie_ (lengkap dengan tanda hati yang entah kenapa ada di nama kontaknya) tiba: sebuah tautan ke artikel yang jelas-jelas berasal dari _web_ perusahaan mereka.

Matanya terpaku pada notifikasi yang hilang begitu saja, bibirnya merengut kesal saat menemukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya berada di sana. Sempat menyangsikan dan mengira _Cho Seungyoun_ _Content Writer Departemen Marketing_ mengirim pesan ke nomor yang salah. Ingin memaklumi karena sebenarnya kedua kontak itu adalah orang yang sama, dari nomor yang sama, hanya disimpan di pesawat telepon yang berbeda—namun tetap tidak bisa semudah itu menerima.

Jemarinya bersiap mengetik balasan. Awalnya, ia akan menjawab sebagaimana mestinya seorang kekasih yang ngambek karena kesepakatan yang sudah ia buat dilanggar, _“Ih, Seungyoun! Katanya nggak mau bahas kerjaan kalau di nomor ini. Gimana sih?”_

Kemudian, ia menghapus semua itu dan menggantinya menjadi, _“Cho Seungyoun, mohon jangan menghubungi saya melalui nomor pribadi. Anda saya blokir.”_ Merasa lebih baik berbicara sebagai Direktur Utama yang marah karena diganggu pegawainya.

Akhirnya, beberapa detik sebelum ia menekan tombol _kirim,_ Wooseok berhenti saat ia menyadari bahwa judul tulisan yang Seungyoun berikan padanya adalah _Anak Startup yang Berkencan dengan Rekan Kerja, Bagaimana Lika-Likunya?_

Serta kalimat yang Seungyoun kirimkan sebagai salam pembuka pada siang hari ini adalah, “Seok sayang, baca artikelku, ya!”

Melupakan apapun yang ia ingin bahas sebelumnya, Wooseok menggeletakkan ponsel tersebut di atas meja. Bagaimana ia tidak berada dalam dilema jika harus melihat kedua sisi dunianya tumpang tindih, melihat Cho Seungyoun sebagai seorang kekasih sekaligus seorang karyawan?

Bukannya ini kali pertama mereka bersinggungan setelah sekian lama menjalin hubungan bisnis, setelah seberapa lama hubungan itu berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang romantis. Bukannya Wooseok tidak tahu topik apa yang membuat Seungyoun sedemikian resah sampai terjaga sekian malam mengerjakan, sampai waktu yang seharusnya bisa mereka habiskan bersama pun terlewatkan. Pun ini bukan salah siapa-siapa, hanya mereka (atau, paling tidak, Wooseok) yang tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa.

Enggan mengganggu jajaran direksi yang sedang tidak ada di tempat atau asistennya yang sedang cuti, ia memilih menengok situs milik Tech Attention dan mengklik artikel Seungyoun yang bercokol di atas sana. Sebelum membaca judul yang terpampang besar-besar di layar, memastikan ia membuka halaman yang benar, dengan malas Wooseok mengetikkan sebuah pesan di ponsel pribadinya: “Nggak usah kamu suruh aku juga bakal baca, kok.”

Bak mendadak tersadar bahwa tanpa diwanti-wanti secara pribadi seperti tadi pun, ia sudah berencana mengecek _website_ kantor jika ada waktu senggang—jika ada waktu untuknya meresapi dengan khidmat setiap tulisan yang terpublikasikan di sana, seperti sekarang ini. Memastikan semua berjalan dengan baik sebagaimana mestinya seorang pimpinan.

Meskipun, pada akhirnya, ia hanya membacanya sekilas. Menyisir setiap paragrafnya, mencari-cari pertanda _karyawan biasa yang mengencani direkturnya_ atau _dua orang karyawan laki-laki,_ menghela nafas lega saat tidak menemukan kisah yang persis dinamika hubungannya dengan Seungyoun. Yang paling mendekati hanya penuturan seorang desainer yang memacari teman sekelasnya di kampus, yang sekarang kebetulan bekerja di tempat yang sama. Namun secara detail cerita mereka jauh berbeda dari Wooseok dan Seungyoun.

Ponsel di tangannya kembali berdering sekali, menandakan adanya pesan masuk lagi dari _Seungyounie,_ “Jadi, udah belum bacanya?”

Wooseok bersumpah, jika pesan itu datang dari _Cho Seungyoun Content Writer Departemen Marketing,_ dia akan langsung menghajarnya habis-habisan lewat kata-kata semacam, _“Yang direktur di sini saya, kenapa malah Anda yang menyuruh-nyuruh saya?”_

Tetapi, dilihat dari manapun, tidak ada salahnya seorang kekasih memamerkan hasil karyanya sendiri. Dan, dari dibaca sekali lewat, artikel itu tidak terlihat ada salahnya juga, meski jauh berbeda dengan bahasan-bahasan lain yang memenuhi situs yang sama. Sehingga, tidak mungkin Wooseok akan berkata demikian. Asal semua tetap berada di antara mereka saja.

Tetapi, sekali lagi, _sekali lewat._ Selalu ada kemungkinan bahwa Wooseok terlalu terbiasa dengan tulisan Seungyoun, yang sudah ia dalami sebelum usahanya yang menjual tulisan-tulisan orang ini berdiri. Sehingga, apapun yang lelaki itu lakukan untuk mengisi waktu luang (iya, _mengisi waktu luang,_ bukan _bekerja,_ adalah alasan yang Seungyoun sampaikan pada Wooseok saat akhirnya ia melamar sebagai kontributor tetap) akan terlihat pantas-pantas saja di matanya. Meski diam-diam ia bisa membayangkan kemungkinan beberapa orang menganggapnya roman picisan yang salah tempat di tengah serentetan berita perkembangan zaman.

Kesimpulannya, ia butuh waktu lebih sebelum bisa memberikan opini yang lebih objektif. Itulah yang membuatnya sedikit berkelit, “Aku udah baca. Tapi bentar ya, mau aku omongin sambil makan siang sekarang, nggak?”

“Yah, telat, Seok. Anak _marketing_ mendadak ditraktir makan ke luar sama Yohan. Kecuali kamu mau nyusul? Mumpung sebelah aku kosong, nih.”

“Nggak perlu gitu-gitu amat juga, plis. Ya sudah, deh, kalau gitu. Selamat makan, ya!”

Baik, mungkin _makan siang sekarang_ juga terlalu cepat. Wooseok juga tidak berniat membuat syok anak buahnya di departemen _marketing_ dengan muncul tiba-tiba di samping Seungyoun. Maka setelah mendiamkan dirinya sejenak dan memutar otak, Wooseok memilih membuka aplikasi kalender dan mengatur sebuah undangan yang akan dikirimkan kepada Seungyoun lewat surat elektronik:

_"One-on-one meeting. Today. After office hours. Private schedule. Confidential."_

* * *

Mulanya, Seungyoun sedang bercengkrama mesra dengan Wooseok lewat _chat_ di tengah acara makan siang kecil-kecilan departemennya. Tangannya yang mengambil dan menyuap lauk, sedikit-sedikit berhenti untuk mengintip ponsel, siapa tahu ada balasan.

Sampai-sampai Hangyul harus menegurnya, “Ngapa, dah, nyengir-nyengir? Senang banget artikel di _-pu_ _blish_ duluan, sampai dilihatin terus?”

Memancing yang lain untuk satu-persatu ikut mengomentarinya. Seperti Jamie yang mempertanyakan, “Memangnya Seungyoun narsis sampai segitunya?” 

Atau Woong, dari sisi lain, yang berkata, “Iya, kalau _spam story_ di IG." Sama sekali tidak mendukung

Padahal, siapapun yang bisa melihat ponselnya sekarang tidak akan menemukan banyak jejak pekerjaan di halaman aplikasi manapun yang ia biarkan terbuka. Paling banter hanya sedikit terselip di percakapannya, di jendela dengan kontak bernama _My Baby Seok._ Untung saja, Seungyoun memilih duduk di kursi paling pojok, sebisa mungkin menghindari kemungkinan mata-mata iseng menguntitnya.

Itu sampai sebuah undangan dari (Direktur Utama) Kim Wooseok tiba ke _e-mail_ kantornya, membuatnya memekik di tengah kegiatannya mengambil makanan, “Loh? Kok kenapa…?”

Yang menghentikan Seungyoun di tengah-tengah adalah kenyataan bahwa ia sudah menyenggol sepiring sayur yang terletak di sebelah piring daging sapi yang ia incar dan menumpahkan setengahnya di meja.

“Ya, justru kita yang mau nanya, Seungyoun ini kenapa? Sebentar-bentar senyam-senyum, habis itu kayak orang linglung,” Donghan memberikannya jawaban tidak bermanfaat dari pertanyaan yang tidak berlaku—itu hanya keluhan.

Semua orang setuju. Menebak apa yang terjadi padanya dengan menggebu-gebu. _Salah makan,_ terka Junho. _Dimabuk asmara,_ pikir Hyunggu. Sedangkan Seungyoun punya kesadaran bahwa Wooseok memberikan label rahasia pada pertemuan mereka, jadi ia tidak bisa berbicara lebih lanjut. Hanya bisa menyamarkan kebingungannya dengan mengunyah lebih banyak makanan. Praktis ia kembali jadi pusat perhatian.

Bukan masalah, jika saja Yohan tidak menertawakannya paling kencang. Kapan lagi ditertawakan kepala departemen di depan umum? Setidaknya, Yohan bukan Wooseok. Yohan di luar tuntutan kerja memang biasa menertawakan apa saja. Harusnya Seungyoun akan baik-baik saja.

Lupakan sisa hari yang lebih senggang, atau topik-topik baru yang lebih gampang, atau ucapan _“Jangan lupa makan juga, sayang,"_ yang lebih ingin ia kirimkan ke Wooseok dari apapun. Seungyoun ingin hari kerja ini segera berakhir. Ya, termasuk dengan _one-on-one-_ nya; yang entah akan berujung kencan atau pemberhentian.

Abaikan terakhirnya. Mana bisa Direktur Utama memecat Seungyoun setelah menyelesaikan gebrakan besarnya? Lagipula, ketiadaannya akan membuat Wooseok kesepian.

* * *

Bagi Wooseok, setelah jam kantor berarti setelah setiap ruangan lain di gedung lima lantai miliknya kosong, setelah hanya tersisa dirinya dan siapapun yang ingin ia undang bertemu. Seungyoun paling paham soal itu, sebagai orang yang selalu akan menantinya pulang. Baik itu di rumah karena izin kembali duluan, maupun di ruangan departemennya karena ingin rapat seperti sekarang.

Meski, yang Wooseok intip dari dinding kaca, Seungyoun malah berjalan turun dari tangga kemari. Padahal, departemen _marketing_ dan para direksi bermarkas di lantai satu—begitu pula ruang rapat yang ia pilih sebagai titik pertemuan mereka. Sedikit tidak sesuai dugaan, tapi karena ini bukan waktunya marah-marah, Wooseok tidak akan mengungkitnya terlalu panjang.

Ia hanya bertanya sebagai pembuka begitu Seungyoun akhirnya mendudukkan diri di hadapannya, "Malam, Seungyoun. Habis dari mana?"

"Main di ruang _game,_ Direktur. _Marketing_ hari ini balik cepat semua, sebelum jam enam."

Kau tahu apa? Bagian terakhir sama sekali tidak mengejutkan. Memang Wooseok yang mengingatkan semua departemen untuk sebisa mungkin pulang tepat waktu hari ini. Lagipula, menurut Yohan, beban pekerjaan mayoritas stafnya memang sedang sedikit.

(Tapi, jangan beritahu itu pada Seungyoun atau siapapun yang bukan bagian dari manajemen.)

Suasana hening sejenak, ketika Wooseok menundukkan kepalanya dan mengutak-atik data kunjungan situs Tech Attention hari ini. Bukan karena ia belum mempersiapkan bahan pembahasan utamanya dengan Seungyoun, hanya saja memastikan jika terjadi perubahan drastis secara mendadak.

"Baik, artikel mengenai pacaran sekantor mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari biasanya. Dalam kurun kurang dari delapan jam, _page views_ -nya sudah belasan ribu. Hal ini sesuai ekspektasi," Wooseok. "Soal reaksi, tim _content_ harusnya lebih tahu dari saya, tapi mayoritas cenderung positif. Hanya saja, ada beberapa hal yang perlu saya sampaikan secara pribadi."

"Hal seperti apa?" Seungyoun penasaran.

"Nanti saja, pulang saja dulu. Ini pribadi, Seungyoun."

Seungyoun, yang menangkap maksud di balik perkataan Wooseok, pamit meninggalkan ruangan terlebih dahulu. Mengambil mobilnya di lahan parkir untuk kemudian berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk kantor, berpura-pura menjadi salah satu supir Direktur Utama yang menjemputnya. Memasang topi serta kacamata hitam serta menutupi lengannya yang bertato dengan jaket, menyembunyikan diri dari petugas _security_ yang bisa mengenalinya sebagai salah satu karyawan biasa.

Setelah ada pesan dari Seungyoun yang berbunyi, "Sini," barulah Wooseok berberes dan beranjak dari tempat kerjanya.

Menaiki kendaraan yang menantinya, menempati kursi di samping Seungyoun—dan, ketika mereka sudah melalui jalan tempat kantor mereka berdiri, melepaskan penyamaran yang bisa ia jangkau dengan tangannya saat harus berhenti di lampu merah. Mereka tidak banyak bicara selama perjalanan singkatnya; Wooseok lebih ingin memastikan Seungyoun bisa mengantarkannya dengan selamat. Toh, nantinya mereka akan punya seluruh waktu di dunia sampai pagi tiba. Inginnya sampai malam tiba lagi, tapi besok bukan akhir pekan, bukan pula hari libur.

"Selamat datang di rumah, Wooseok."

 _Wooseok._ Bukan _Direktur Utama._ Sambutan Seungyoun terdengar hangat setelah beberapa minggu mereka disita kesibukan. Begitu hangat sehingga Wooseok tidak tahan menghambur dan memeluk Seungyoun, mengharapkan lebih banyak lagi, padahal baru saja ia mengunci rumah dan menutup jendela.

"Kangen. Aku nggak ke mana-mana dan kamu juga, tapi kangen," ucap Wooseok sambil menenggelamkan diri di bahu Seungyoun yang bidang, sambil tangan kanannya melepas resleting jaket yang minta dicuri, dan tangan kirinya menggelayut di punggung yang minta disandari, "Bakal lebih kangen lagi kalau aku sudah banyak tugas ke luar lagi."

"Kenapa nggak banyak-banyakin samperin aku aja kalau begitu?" goda Seungyoun.

"Mana mungkin ganggu kamu kalau lagi nulis topik kayak gitu. Nanti kamu malah curhat soal aku."

"Nggak mungkin juga aku nggak izin kalau memang mau cerita soal kamu. Memangnya aku nggak ada etika, apa?"

"Tidak. Tidak pernah ada etika pada pimpinannya." Wooseok bisa saja melepaskan rengkuhannya sementara dan melemparkan kata-kata menyiksa, namun senyumannya sampai ke ujung telinga. Bahkan ia sampai tidak bisa menahan gelak tawa—

"Tapi aku tahu aku bisa percaya timnya Seungyoun, kok. Aku takut-takut waktu Woong bilang mau bahas itu, karena aku sampai sekarang juga masih nggak siap kalau mau sepenuhnya ngaku aku suka laki-laki, dan laki-lakinya itu kamu, yang kerja di tempatku. Karena nggak semudah itu.”

_Karena terlalu banyak yang perlu dipertaruhkan untuk sekedar mengaku cinta._

“Cuma, kamu kan juga nggak serendah itu. Atau aku nggak bakal mau."

—dan air mata yang sedikit berderai di akhir kata-katanya selanjutnya, yang tumpah begitu saja tanpa ada aba-aba. Luapan perasaan yang selama ini ia tahan karena peran yang harus ia emban. Yang segera diusap oleh Seungyoun sebelum jatuh terlalu jauh.

"Nggak apa-apa. Nulis ginian juga sudah takut dikira apa-apaan, apalagi kalau menyelipkan cerita pacaran sama direktur kayak kita. Bisa-bisa, aku dianggap terlalu banyak mengada-ada sama anak konten dan pembaca," Seungyoun menghiburnya, setengah bercanda, namun Wooseok tidak perlu meragukan niatnya.

"Memang kau mengada-ada dari awal pacaran denganku."

Karena tidak ada kesan yang lebih meyakinkan jika harus dijabarkan secara singkat. Namun semuanya begitu nyata. Senyata elusan Seungyoun pada punggungnya. Senyata tarikannya ke sebuah kamar dan dekapannya sepanjang malam. Senyata keberadaannya di samping Wooseok, sampai suatu hari nanti mereka benar-benar bisa berdiri bersama di depan dunia.

* * *

**bonus:**

Dan, keesokan harinya, kau akan menemukan Direktur Utama Kim Wooseok yang datang sendiri—diantar supir betulan, kali ini—pukul delapan pagi, dengan penampilan rapi dan wajah berseri meski tak memberi senyuman sama sekali. Sedangkan Cho Seungyoun baru menampakkan diri di jam makan siang, dengan raut acak-acakan khas habis terlalu pulas ketiduran serta ketinggalan.

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt #02**
>
>> sampai sekarang para karyawan masih bertanya-tanya apakah direktur utama, kim wooseok masih lajang atau tidak. tidak akan ada yang menduga bahwa pak direktur yth. yang dingin dan tegas bisa menjalin hubungan dengan seorang karyawan biasa, apalagi seorang cho seungyoun dari divisi pemasaran yang ramah dan santai.
> 
> kalau prompternya masih ingat lalu menemukan fic ini, saya mau bilang makasih sudah membuat saya menulis untuk otp ini. sekalian minta maaf karena promptnya diutak-atik sedemikian rupa, soalnya sudah lama pengen bikin startup au. semoga nggak apa-apa, ya!
> 
> ~~mana jadinya rada kepanjangan. bablas. kesannya saya akhir-akhir ini kalau nulis panjang panjang mulu padahal nggak.~~
> 
> penulis mengapresiasi kritik, saran, unek-unek, dan semacamnya. terima kasih, saya undur diri dulu~


End file.
